bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Madoromi
( ) | birthday = | age = 700+ | gender = Male | height = 190 cm (6'4") | weight = 97 kg (215 lbs.) | aspect = Chaos | hole = Chest | affiliation = | Previous Affiliation = , | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | Relatives = Urami (Wife)† Atan (Daughter)† | Shikai = Geneikishi | Bankai = Geneikishi Gamushara: Kagirinai no Yami | Resurreccion = Geneikishi Nigan: Kusaritendō }} Madoromi (まどろみ, Madoromi) is an class who replicated the powers of a through the process of sacrificing his own mask, thereby transcending beyond the limitations of any ordinary shinigami and hollow alike, and in the process, reestablished himself as an . Unlike most others of his kin, Madoromi does not particularly affiliate himself with any other hollows, and as such, does not possess a Fracción of his own, nor is he a member of the revived , for that matter. As of now, his existence is not known to many; though residing within for majority of his lifetime, he managed to survive the assaults of both and by relying on his ability to hide within shadows, and remained hidden even afterwards, only surfacing to feast upon the souls of other hollows every now and then, all for the sole purpose of increasing his own strength. His ambitions of ascending into godhood have since led him astray and down a foul path even fellow arrancar would deem vile; he is a being who cannot be trusted under any circumstance, and has made a career out of betraying others. Appearance While his reign of terror purposes a more maniacal portrayal, in reality, his physical being is one of delicate features and actually quite handsome. There are no indications on his face --aside from the remains of his hollow mask on the right side of his cheek-- that would ever lead anyone to believe that Madoromi is in actuality such a wicked being; this in itself is his greatest advantage and what makes him so very dangerous, for he can utilize this boyish charm of his to the best of his ability in order to do as he pleases. He possesses elegant long black hair that flows down his backside, giving him the appearance of a well groomed gentlemen, enriching his deceptive nature. His hair was once naturally blonde in color, though underwent a permanent mutation to symbolize his descent into the shadows. Likewise, the emblem of darkness is further explored across his visage and subtly hinted by his eyes; concealed as a line of natural defense with the intent of banishing all horror from his being, with his eyes sealed, Madoromi is limited to all but the darkness provided by his eyelids. Even despite his obvious distaste of his own kind and the fact that he distances himself from them in most instances --save for when his hunger encourages him to seek a viable partner-- Madoromi can still be seen adorned in the traditional attire made ethical in the time of Aizen. In comparison to the wardrobe of his kind, in particular the espada, Madoromi's sense of fashion comes in the form of a set of vanilla white robes, reminiscent of those worn by the shinigami commanders of the arrancar army during their battle in Karakura Town. The top half of Madoromi's outfit is a two piece garment presumably crafted from silk; a gi is worn on the inside with a long white coat draped on over it, both of which issue long protruding collars that reach up past his chin. The garb is made complete through a long white skirt that is fitted beneath a sash reaching around his waist, which is responsible for holding his zanpakutō. For his choice of footwear, Madoromi can be seen sporting long black boots with white stripes along the tip. Beneath such attire rests an able body, made evident by his gruesome stature. Standing nearly six and a half feet tall, Madoromi can more properly be identified as a member of the upper class, in terms of height. This peak is only surpassed by those of which are supplements of size; for Madoromi, this is his natural height which he exhibited even as a mortal. His body is refined with a lean build of muscle, making his skin soft yet still durable, which can be felt upon contact. This is a result of his always apparent hierro; an arrancar ability that allows the hollow to toughen their skin, likening it to that of refined steel, it is Madoromi's specialty and the reason for such a compact stature. His hollow hole is located in the center of his chest, between each of his breasts, factoring into the accusation that is made apparent for all hollow alike --the idea that none of them are able to harness any real emotions of their own. In his days as a human, Madoromi's hair was not at all so extensive in length, nor were his eyebrows so thin cut, for that matter. His hair was instead fashioned to meet the standards of the human culture, buzzed along the sides and kept full on top, which would spike up with enough applied gel. His choice of clothing was also made in regards to the traditions of the urban setting; he would wear jeans on most occasions with a casual shirt, straying far from anything too fancy, mostly due to his financial standing. He also bore facial hair, and in full, his appearance was much more masculine as a mortal; his arms down to his thighs were all covered in blonde hairs that were not very identifiable due to his light skin tone. Though he had very little money to spend on himself, he kept himself in good condition, grooming his hair when it curled and dusting his clothes to remain tidy. He drifted far from the gym and sported nothing more than an average build, possibly even a bit on the hefty side. As a hallow, Madoromi took the appearance of hellhound, embellished in a distinct suit of dark red fur fitted around a skeletal rim. As opposed to his late appearance as a mortal and his eventual portrayal as an arrancar, his appearance as a hollow was terrifying, invoking fear within the souls of those that came by him in the deserts of Hueco Mundo. Madoromi's jawline was especially prominent as a hollow and was much like that of a crocodile of the sorts; this allowed him to devour other hallows with the utmost efficiency and thereby make meaningful leaps to increase his own power. For this very reason, Madoromi spent very little time outside of the menos class. However, there was very little breathing room for a unique design by the time Madoromi had reached the classification as a menos; having spent several hundreds of years as a member of the rank, there were very little alterations within his physical appearance that differentiated Madoromi from the rest of his peers. This in turn allowed him to operate under a disguise, as it nullified any meaning to his existence altogether. Personality Madoromi is the embodiment of darkness in more ways than one. His very existence in itself is a sin, almost as if for some grueling purpose beyond the application of logic he exists solely to wreak havoc upon the fortunes of others. He endeavors most of all to torment the souls of those who appear to be going ways and of the sort, especially those of which are classified by any form of success; as a bearer of resentment from his days as a mortal, Madoromi cannot withstand the patronizing anger that comes about with witnessing others claim what he so desperately fought to acquire his whole life: happiness. For, he was a troubled man to say the least during his reign in the earth lands and was disrespected for his efforts more than anything. This led him to believe that there was no such thing as happiness; the mere thought of it soon became an illusion, and with each passing second of the day, it drifted farther and farther from his grasp. Suffering this way took ahold of him mentally, and he was unable to recover. In the aftermath, a true devil was born, one that sought to share its miseries with all of those select peasants who had not yet received his wrath at any given instance. Mischievous; wicked by nature, the man's tongue is believed to be that of a serpent's, indicating a grueling interest in the art of repulsive eloquence. The man has essentially established himself a career through the act of penetrating the minds of others; from his birth as a hollow, he fondled the feelings of what should have been his comrades and truly hypnotized them into believing he was on their side, and that he cared deeply for their well being. However, in actuality, he laughed behind their backs and utilized each passing second of his existence into plotting against them, savoring the moments leading up to their demise. Madoromi is a monster who plays with his food, provoking his prey into absolute madness before devouring them to fulfill his own selfish desires. There is no real reason for such a purpose beyond his own personal satisfaction, as Madoromi could have very well simply taken their lives in the very instance he first met them; despite his already surging plethora of power, he instead finds pleasure in the fall of others, which can also be seen as his greatest weakness, as he believes a war between two sides should last as long as possible --granting him enough time to torture his enemy. His reputation as a vile dark lord is what ultimately defines his legacy as an arrancar, pitting him atop the ladder of even the most horrific specimens to ever plague the universe. Madoromi has never known how to forgive, and if he had, it has long since been forgotten; in the current era, he is a man who takes the lives of others without so much as a hint of hesitation, showing no mercy. His cries of war are often times met by the anguish and cries of remorse of his prey, much to his liking; in fact, it is this very element that arouses the man to no end, his equivalence to any sort of euphoric projection. It would most certainly be out of line to question the faith of such a man, for he had indulged himself in hatred, and is now nothing more than a walking sin, however black it may appear. He is in the process of redefining himself as a god of the sorts, so that his reign of terror can spread throughout the entirety of the world, and beyond the borders of life. His goal resides solely within the darkness, and he will stop at nothing to accomplish this farcical assignment of his. Madoromi is a very arrogant man who believes himself to be the very best; he not only considers himself to be on par with some of the more miraculous entities in the world, but even greater, fueling his belief that there is no greater entity in all of the world. This in itself is a contradiction to his own objective, as if he truly was as powerful as he believed, he would most certainly not have to acquire even more power, nor would his goal of godhood be so distant, for that matter. Nonetheless, the man looks down upon all other beings, most nearly due to his refined lineage; as an arrancar, he possesses both traits of a hollow and soul reaper, likening himself to a hybrid who knows no end. For this very reason, he refers to all others as being inferior to himself and speaks highly of himself, and his only compliments to the other party come in the form of praising himself by referencing direct comparisons to his own strength. During a confrontation especially, Madoromi will take to ridiculing his opponent through verbal harassment. For a man whose goals reside solely within the darkness, it would be apparent that navigation would not at all be his strong suit; however, this is nothing more than a foolish assumption. Madoromi's eyes were sealed long ago upon experiencing the most horrific events of his entire life --in which he cried dark red tears of blood, thereby staining his retina for the rest of eternity-- and he now cannot see anything but darkness. In his time spent as a hollow, he survived by relying on nothing more than his swordsmanship and natural senses, and this grueling game of life --which presented a challenge day after day-- only served to further his descent into the shadows, leading him down the path of terror that no other being would ever dare trespass. Madoromi himself claims to have tainted his soul into that of an evil spirit; he is now nothing more than a demon lost in a pitch black hell. Madoromi is a lost cause who was unfortunately never met by a savior; he is a man etched in complete iniquity. As a hollow, Madoromi was branded with a hole in his chest, and thus, his heart was abducted and taken away from him, leaving him without the ability to harbor emotions, aside from those that linger about within his mind, such as hatred and revenge. For Madoromi, there is no such thing as sympathy; no matter how hard he may try, he will never truly be able to understand such a concept so long as he does not bear the organ in which he can store such knowledge within. For this reason, Madoromi himself is nothing short of a killing machine who literally cannot devote himself to the cause of the greater goods --any such privileged was long since stripped from him. However, what differentiates himself from any other animal --who rely solely on instinct-- is the fact that he possesses a more refined and functioning database, meaning his brain is able to analyze certain circumstances, and even retain knowledge of the world to some extent. However, his mind is gradually worsening with each passing day, leading the man to become more and more corrupt. In modern times, Madoromi, in addition to seeing nothing but darkness, cannot hypothesize anything outside of darkness. For this reason, his mind is not susceptible to mind reading orientated abilities or anything in resemblance, as to an outsider, peering inside Madoromi's brain is like staring into a pitch black void of emptiness. Madoromi bears hatred for anyone that is not him --that is a statement that should be taken as literally as possible. Even despite being a fusion of two glorified races --the shigami and hollow-- Madoromi has not softened up to either side; if anything, he has only become more arrogant, concluding that they are not worthy to breathe the same air as him. This prejudice transfers over even to those who share the exact same lineage as himself --the arrancar. While some traits are always present and cannot be interchanged, to Madoromi, it seems as though all beings, so long as they are spiritually aware, are all of the same breed. They are all souls that can be devoured to increase his own strength. While there is a sense of equality in this perception, the fact that he looks down upon them can still yet be translated to racism, as it stems directly from his own arrogance. He is a thief of the highest caliber who looks forward to stealing away the fortunes of others, whether it be a physical ornament of matter or simply something as trivial as a smile across one's face. Madoromi makes daily visits to orphanages across the human world for a midnight snack; his favorite souls are those that are still premature and ripe. Equipment * (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), Kaha Negashion; Spanish for "Negation Box", Japanese for "Anti-Membrane of Negation"): Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: : (虚弾 (バラ), Bara; Spanish for "Bullet", Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"): (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"; "Doom Blast" in the Viz translation): * (王虚の閃光 (グラン・レイ・セロ), Guran Rei Sero; Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash"): **'Cero Distorsión' (虚閃屈折 (セロくっせつ) Sero Deisutoushon Spanish for "Time Roar Zero", Japanese for "Distorted Hollow Flash") (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): : (鋼皮 (イエロ), Iero; Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin"): Immense Spiritual Pressure: Enhanced Strength: (探査回路 (ペスキサ), Pesukisa; Spanish for "Inquiry", Japanese for "Probe Circuit"): Masticar (食い荒らす (くいあらす), Mushamusha; Spanish for "Chomp", Japanese for "Devour"): A tendency attributed to newly birthed hollows is their uncontrollable urge to feast upon the souls of others; without the fulfillment of such a chore, their existence would undoubtedly meet an abrupt end. In that sense, this technique can more thoroughly be identified as an advanced eating application made available to a select few arrancar, granting them the ability to quite literally consume anything, even non-sentient pieces of matter, so long as it composed of a soul. The process consists of separating the object in question into two separate matters; the soul is extracted and absorbed by the arrancar, replenishing and adding to their own reserves of energy and the unusable portion is grinded and then secreted in the form of a gas through the arrancar's hollow hole, ridding of it in the same form as waste. Madoromi is responsible for both developing and introducing the technique and has since come to display a level of mastery over it. To a certain extent, it essentially makes Madoromi invincible, as he can feast upon whatever his sights are laid upon in order to increase his own strength; this does not, however, increase his menos ranking, as obtaining the power of a vasto-lorde requires for him to consume corrupted souls, such as those possessed by other hollows. It does, however, increase his overall strength, undoubtedly making him more powerful. For this very reason, Madoromi has devoted years worth of time into simply eating as opposed to the more traditional means of training. *'Masticar Ritmo' (食い荒らす韻字 (くいあらすリズム), Mushamusha no Rizumu; Spanish for "Chomping in Rhythm", Japanese for "Chained Consumption"): Arrancar are the undisputed champions of imitation, for their very existence in itself is an act of replication; this is also evident by their possession of the zanpakutō and the fact that their many abilities are based upon those of the shinigami. Stemming from the prowess of the heralded "Masticar" technique, this advanced ability allows the arrancar to gain knowledge from the soul they have devoured, thus, allowing them to steal the powers of their opponent. Simply through the process of consuming an enemy's attack, the arrancar is then able to utilize the given attack to a certain extent, adding it to their own arsenal. Experienced practitioners such as Madoromi have displayed the ability to copy techniques through one eating. Zanpakutō Pesadilla (黒在位 (ブラック), Kurozai; Spanish for "Nightmare", Japanese for "Black Terror"): * : Geneikishi (幻影騎士 (げんえいきし), Phantom Knight): * : Geneikishi Gamushara: Kagirinai no Yami (幻影騎士限りない闇 (がむしゃらにげんえいきし), Hell-Bent Phantom Knight of Eternal Darkness): * : Geneikishi Nigan: Kusaritendō (苦々しい幻影騎士腐り天堂 (にがげんえいきしくさりてんどう), Loathing Phantom Knight in Rotten Paradise): "Haunt" (嬲る, Nabaru)... Trivia Category:Arrancar Category:Male